Zmiany
by MWEiRDoU
Summary: Pod koniec Teikou, Pokolenie Cudów zaczynało się zmieniać. Każdy z nich po kolei zaczynał odkrywać swój potencjał. Bardziej lub mniej boleśnie. AkaKuro. Pisane kilka miesięcy temu (właśnie kończę)/dziwactwo.
1. Chapter 1

- Akashi-kun, dobrze się czujesz?

Cichy, niemal bezbarwny głos rozbrzmiał tuż nad jego lewym uchem. Zamarł i po krótkiej chwili trwającej zaledwie sekundę, podniósł głowę, dotychczas spoczywającą w dłoniach i napotkał głębię lodowych oczu zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy..

Kuroko był znany ze swojego wiecznie beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, który potrafił zachować w niemal każdej sytuacji, jednak dzisiaj wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego i był bledszy niż zwykle. Bez wątpienia zauważył, że jego kapitan nie czuje się dzisiaj najlepiej. Świadczyły o tym stanie zachowania zupełnie do niego nie podobne.

Od początku spotkania nie powiedział nic. Puścił płazem wyjątkowo krnąbrne zachowanie Aomine ("Ja się awanturuję? JA?! Satsuki, ten psychol patrzy się na mnie tak, jakby chciał mnie zaraz zajebać tymi swoimi czerwonymi nożyczkami, więc czemu mam siedzieć cicho, kiedy ten psychol mnie prowokuje!") i nie odebrał Murasakibarze jego przekąsek, które teraz bezwstydnie konsumował, leżąc pod koszem i co jakiś czas leniwie odpychając przelatującą przez kosz piłkę.

Już od początku treningu czuł na sobie parę błękitnych oczu, które zdawały się obserwować każdy jego ruch. Pozostała czwórka niczego szczególnego nie zauważyła, ale byli widocznie zadowoleni, trzymając się myśli, że ich kapitan choć raz postanowił pokazać, że nie ma pustej dziury po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej albo po prostu zwariował. Wykorzystywali ten czas wedle swoich upodobań, a on co jakiś czas kreślił coś w notesie, albo wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w boisko.  
Jedynie Kuroko zaniepokoił się na tyle, by osobiście sprawdzić jego stan.

Akashi odetchnął głęboko i odgarnął potargane włosy z czoła.

- Tak, czuję się dobrze. Dlaczego pytasz, Tetsuya? - odpowiedział, lekko wyzywającym tonem.

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, a jego oczy nabrały nieco ostrzejszego wyrazu. Skrzywił się. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się kłamstwo, którym został poczęstowany.

- Wyglądasz blado, może powinieneś...

- Tetsuya. - przerwał mu ostro. - Nic mi nie jest. Wracaj na boisko.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, jego lewe oko przeszyła igła bólu. Skrzywił się mimowolnie i zacisnął zęby, ledwo powstrzymując się od złapania się za głowę. Zanim zdążył zareagować, jego ręka machinalnie powędrowała w stronę skroni. Dostrzegł, że Kuroko otwiera szerzej oczy, więc udał, że chce ponownie odgarnąć zabłąkane kosmyki.

Błękitnowłosy zagryzł wargę i zacisnął pięści.

- Ale...

- Wracaj do gry, Tetsuya! - podniósł głos, na co kilka głów odwróciło się ku nim. - Daiki ciebie szuka. - dodał ciszej.

Rzeczywiście, Aomine już przestał grać z Kise i teraz wodził wzrokiem po boisku. Widocznie kogoś szukał. Krążył przez chwilę po boisku ze wściekłym grymasem na twarzy, po czym zatrzymał się raptownie.

- EJ, TETSU! WYŁAŹ! - ryknął tak głośno, że Murasakibara zakrztusił się przeżuwanym właśnie marsem, a Midorima syknął i poprawił z irytacją okulary.

Kuroko nie odwrócił się do niego, ani nie zdradził się niczym, że go usłyszał. Wciąż wbijał niezbyt przekonane spojrzenie w Akashiego. Pewnie rozważał możliwość sprzeciwienia się kapitanowi.

Po chwili ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową i wbiegł lekkim truchtem na boisko, szturchając przyjacielsko Aomine. Ten podskoczył jak oparzony i odwrócił się, wymachując wściekle kończynami.

- TETSU! GDZIEŚ TY KURNA BYŁ, HĘ?! - krzyknął, chwytając mniejszego chłopaka za materiał koszuli pod szyją i przyciągając do siebie tak, że niemalże stykali się nosami. Kuroko nawet nie mrugnął, niewzruszony jego zachowaniem.

- Byłem spragniony, więc poszedłem się napić. - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

Aomine uniósł jedną brew w geście zdziwienia i puścił go. Chwilę później wybuchnął śmiechem, przy okazji zanurzając palce w błękitnych włosach.

- Pewnie to twoje Pokari, co?

- Tak. - odpowiedział, odtrącając jego rękę. - Ale zapomniałem, że już je wypiłem, więc musiałem kupić nowe.

Aomine powiedział coś jeszcze i zarechotał głośno, ale Akashi już tego nie słyszał. Ponure myśli znów pochłonęły całą jego uwagę. Niepokoiło go to, co się z nim działo od kilku dni. Budził się zlany zimnym potem, dręczony przez koszmary i okropny ból oka. Wstawał przez to kilka razy w nocy i zawsze niemal czołgał się do kuchni, by wypić łyk zimnej zielonej herbaty i połknąć kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych. Po tym krótkim dystansie był tak zmęczony, jakby właśnie ukończył maraton, padał na łóżko i zasypiał, gdy tylko dreszcze słabły.

Ukrywanie jego pogarszającego się stanu z dnia na dzień nie było łatwe. W końcu zauważą. Kuroko już zauważył. Nawet Aomine nie jest na tyle głupi, by nie dostrzec, że Akashi staje się co raz słabszy. Wielu pewnie będzie odczuwało mściwą satysfakcję z jego upadku. Nie może na to pozwolić. To może znacznie wpłynąć na morale jego drużyny. Obecnie trudno mu było ocenić swój stan. Nigdy nie chorował, ale przeczuwał, że nie jest zwykłe przeziębienie, zapalenie spojówek albo...

- Ej, Akashi!

Złapał się na tym, że znowu schował twarz w dłoniach. Na dźwięk swojego imienia podniósł głowę i zwrócił ją w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Aomine stał kilka kroków od niego, jednocześnie zachowując przy tym bezpieczny dystans. Piłkę do koszykówki oparł jedną ręką o swój bok.

- Akashi, chyba nie zamierzasz nas tu zatrzymać na całą noc? Jak tak to wiedz, że cię pojebało.

Kilka tych osób, które zdecydowały się poświęcić czas na grę odwróciło się ku nim. Wyczekiwali w ciszy na odpowiedź czerwonowłosego, lub na głuchy dźwięk upadających palców, lecz ku ich zdziwieniu Akashi obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem, odsłonił nadgarstek i spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał równo 18:00.

- Ach tak. Możecie iść... - powiedział cicho.

Nie czekając na nich, wstał z ławki i w pośpiechu pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Wrzucił je niedbale do teczki i nawet nie spojrzawszy na nich, przeszedł przez całą długość boiska i wyszedł. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się powodując głuchy trzask, który jeszcze przez chwilę rozbrzmiewał w ich głowach.

Zamarli i spojrzeli po sobie, wymieniając zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- Coś dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowuje. - stwierdził jako pierwszy Midorima. - Jakby był nieobecny. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na to, czy coś robimy czy nie.

- Może się zakochał? - podsunął mu Kise.

- On? W takim razie współczuję tej biedaczce. - stwierdził z brutalną szczerością Aomine. - Dajcie spokój, jego dziewczyna musiałaby być idealnym robotem odpornym na wszelkie urazy.

- Jesteś okrutny, Aominecchi!

- Może Aka-chin źle się czuje? - Murasakibara przełknął głośno ostatni kęs batona kukurydzianego i zawiesił smutno oczy. - Aka-chin jest bielszy niż zwykle.

- To dziwne, że jakaś choroba przylgnęła do takiego potwora jak...Kurna, Kise! Przestań mnie dźgać!

- Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Ale nie obraziłbym się, gdyby tak było codziennie. Bezpieczniej.

Wszyscy przytaknęli mu poza Kuroko, który wbijał nieprzytomny wzrok w podłogę.


	2. Chapter 2

Erm...trochę czasu minęło *patrzy na datę dodania pierwszego rozdziału i na dzisiejszą*. Przepraszam :D

Tak właściwie, to przez pewien czas byłam tak jakby "obrażona" na to opowiadanie, ale się przemogłam i jednak je dokończę :P (już mi się mocno dostało za samą myśl zostawienia go tak, jak jest) Zaplanowałam cztery części i na chwilę obecną nie przewiduję zmian (ale jest wysoka szansa, że pojawi się część piąta lub czwarta będzie bardziej rozbudowana). Przepraszam za ewentualne literówki i brak przecinków ;x

* * *

Akashi wrócił do domu. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi, wszelkie dźwięki dobiegające z zewnątrz ucichły. Jak zwykle, został powitany przez ciszę, która trwała w jego domu, odkąd zmarli jego rodzice. Nie była ona dla niego jakoś szczególnie bolesna, wręcz wydawała mu się kojąca, bo nigdy jakoś szczególnie za nimi nie przepadał. Może i łączyły ich więzi rodzinne, ale w ich domu nie było miejsca na uczucia. Jedynie formalność. Pełnili swoją funkcję, on pełnił swoją funkcję jako posłuszny syn i nikt nikomu nie wchodził w drogę. Nie miał prawie żadnych ciepłych wspomnień o nich, ponieważ przez większość czasu był wychowywany przez służbę, która odeszła po ich śmierci. Jego rodzina była zamożna, więc dzięki temu mógł jak na razie spokojnie żyć w samotności nie martwiąc się o pieniądze.

Zdjął buty tuż przed progiem i wszedł do swojego pokoju, ignorując postawiony w rogu przepełniony kosz na śmieci. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i przez jakiś czas stał w bezruchu, patrząc na biurko. Podszedł do niego i przejechał po nim dłonią, ścierając palcami cienką warstwę kurzu pokrywającą blat. Pył znajdował się także na jego zeszytach, jedynie shougi pozostały nietknięte przez brud. Od kilku tygodni przychodził do szkoły z pustą torbą lub z nimi, a zeszyty i podręczniki zostawiał w domu. I tak był we wszystkim najlepszy, więc po co miałby dźwigać ponad pięć kilo książek, które już nie były mu do niczego potrzebne. Wolał się skupić na czym innym, aby także w tym być najlepszym.

Położył się na łóżku, poluzował krawat i zamknął na moment oczy. Powoli uniósł rękę i przez jakiś czas patrzył na zginające się palce. Przyglądał się głównie zaniedbanym paznokciom, które przez brak odpowiedniej pielęgnacji, wzrosły nierównomiernie.

- Tetsuya martwił się o mnie...- pomyślał, bezwiednie bawiąc się placami. - Nigdy nie widziałem go aż tak zmartwionego. To do niego niepodobne.

Opuścił rękę wzdłuż tułowia i przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w odległe odgłosy dobiegające z sąsiedztwa. Gdzieś niedaleko jego domu szczekał pies. Nie lubił psów.

- Ale...to całkiem miłe z jego strony. - zdążył pomyśleć, zanim na dobre zmorzył go sen.

* * *

Ocknął się nagle ze snu z dziwnym przeczuciem, że coś go dusi. Gwałtownie podniósł się do siadu i odruchowo przycisnął dłoń do klatki piersiowej, usiłując złapać oddech. Gardło zaciskało się tak, że niemal nie mógł oddychać. Ilość tlenu docierająca do jego płuc była zbyt mała. Stoczył się z łóżka, boleśnie uderzając kolanem o szafkę i oparł się plecami o zimną ścianę. Zamknął oczy, usiłując się nieco rozluźnić. Już po kilku chwilach jego serce powoli zaczynało zwalniać, a krtań przestawała się zaciskać.

To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Działo się tak zawsze, od kiedy zaczynał miewać koszmary. Zawsze budził się zlany zimnym potem, z niewidzialnymi palcami zaciśniętymi na gardle. Dodatkowym objawem, który zaczął występować całkiem niedawno, był dziwny ból oka.

Wziął głęboki oddech i w myślach policzył powoli do dziesięciu, zaciskając palce na skroniach. Wypuścił powietrze ze świstem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego oko znowu zaczynało mu doskwierać, a kłujący ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Nie kupiłem żadnych leków przeciwbólowych... - pomyślał, przecierając spocone czoło. - Jutro po nie pójdę. A może już dzisiaj? Która godzina?

Opadł z powrotem na łóżko i przesunął dłonią po pościeli, usiłując wymacać komórkę. Natrafił na nią i nacisnął losowy klawisz. Niebieskawy blask rozświetlił na krótką chwilę pokój.

- Jest trzecia w nocy...- szepnął do siebie, patrząc na wyświetlacz komórki z lekko przymrużonymi oczami. Po chwili dostrzegł coś jeszcze.

- Pięć nieodebranych połączeń od Tetsuyi! - zdziwił się cicho.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze, aby się upewnić, czy dobrze przeczytał. O dzwonienie o tak nieludzkiej porze prędzej mógł podejrzewać każdego, każdego poza Kuroko. Już Kise byłby bardziej wiarygodniejszy, a nawet Aomine, ale nie on. Czego dokładnie mógł od niego chcieć? To dość zrozumiałe, że się martwi, ale bez przesady. Ostatnie połączenie było oznaczone godziną 2:47, co oznaczało, że usiłował się do niego dodzwonić całkiem niedawno.

- Trudno, jutro go o to zapytam.

Rzucił telefon obok siebie na pościeli i opadł cichym westchnieniem na poduszkę. Przez chwilę patrzył na dogasający ekran, a gdy światło zniknęło, przymknął powieki i niemal natychmiast odpłynął.

* * *

Obudził go snop światła, wpadający przez rozsunięte rolety prosto na jego twarz. Zamrugał i przewrócił się na brzuch. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, przez chwilę ciesząc się gładką, chłodną pościelą. Obrócił głowę w bok i przymknął oczy, śledząc drobinki kurzu powoli przemieszczające się przez pokój, gdy właśnie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę:

- Zaspałem.

By potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenie, wyjął telefon i sprawdził godzinę. Piętnaście minut po dziewiątej. Zaspał godzinę.

- Trudno, pójdę na następną lekcję. - stwierdził na głos, przeczesując dłonią potargane kosmyki włosów. Wstał i podniósł leżące na ziemi ubranie i wciągnął je na siebie. Przechodząc obok lustra, miał dziwne wrażenie, że przez chwilę widział dziwny cień, przemykający po srebrzystej tafli. Uznał to za złudzenie i skarcił siebie w myślach, za wymyślanie niestworzonych rzeczy.

* * *

Tak jak przypuszczał, już po jednej lekcji szkoła zdołała się już zapełnić uczniami po brzegi. Tym razem nie towarzyszył mu Murasakibara, który zawsze oczyszczał mu drogę, więc był zmuszony osobiście wkroczyć w tłum i przedrzeć się przez niego, aby dotrzeć do swojej klasy. Po chwili został otoczony ze wszystkich stron i unieruchomiony w jednym miejscu. Hałas spowodowany przez tą hołotę nierozgarniętych wieśniaków, stawał się już powoli nie do zniesienia i dodatkowo wzmagał jego ból głowy. Zaczynał już odczuwać lekką irytację. Jeden pierwszoroczniak usiłował się wepchnąć przed nim, ale gdy zobaczył jego morderczy wzrok, wymamrotał przeprosiny i szybko przepchnął się do tyłu.

- Akashi-kun!

Odwrócił się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że Kuroko także był niesiony przez tłum i znajdował się, zaledwie kilka kroków za nim. Zatrzymał się, ignorując gniewne pomruki przechodzących uczniów, aby mógł go dogonić. Nim Kuroko z trudem dopchnął się do niego, zdołał z łatwością odgadnąć, z jakim zamiarem do niego przyszedł. Mimo tego, że jego twarz dla większości ludzi wyglądała tak samo podczas przeżywania różnych emocji, on zdołał już je rozróżniać. W jego oczach czaił się cień troski.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, był lekko zdyszany.

- Dlaczego miałoby nie być? - odpowiedział pytaniem, unosząc znacząco jedną brew. Kuroko zamrugał i odchrząknął cicho.

- Byłeś nieobecny na pierwszej lekcji. Twoje ubranie jest wygniecione i nie masz ze sobą torby.

- Zbyt późno wyszedłem z domu i nie miałem czasu, by się przebrać. - odparł, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy. - O torbie zapomniałem. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, wolałbym nie przegapić kolejnej lekcji i tak jestem już mocno spóźniony.

Odwrócił się, aby natychmiast się oddalić, ale powstrzymało go szarpnięcie w okolicach prawej ręki. Zerknął przez ramię, zaintrygowany tym, co go zatrzymało i napotkał przerażony wzrok Kuroko, który natychmiast puścił jego rękaw, zaskoczony swoim zachowaniem.

- Zmartwiłem się twoim wczorajszym telefonem. - powiedział cicho, jakby usiłował się tym usprawiedliwić.

Zamarł. Powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę i zbliżył się, stojąc teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. Kuroko wyglądał, jakby właśnie pożałował tych słów, bo przez moment wyglądał jakby chciał uciec. Akashi wyciągnął ręce i zacisnął je na jego drobnych ramionach.

- Jaki telefon? O czym ty mówisz? Wyjaśnij mi to. - syknął cicho, przybliżając się nieznacznie do jego twarzy. Był świadomy faktu, że Kuroko usiłował się do niego dodzwonić, ale z jego słów wynikało, że to on jako pierwszy do niego zadzwonił.

Kuroko wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie wyrwał z jego uścisku. Na korytarzu nie było już takiego tłumu, ale pojedynczy uczniowie przemykali się szybko obok nich, zerkając na nich ze zdziwieniem. Akashi wydawał się być całkowicie niewzruszony tym, co działo się wokół nich.

- Około godziny trzeciej w nocy zadzwoniłeś. - powiedział powoli, z lekko zdziwioną miną. - Obudziłem się i natychmiast odebrałem. Nie pamiętasz...? - zapytał niepewnie.

Przełknął ślinę i puścił go. Kuroko nie kłamał. Widział to w jego oczach. Duże i przejrzyste, zbyt czytelne, aby mogły coś przed nim ukryć.

- Czy coś mówiłem? - pytanie samo uleciało z jego ust, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać.

- Powtarzałeś tylko jedno słowo...mówiłeś...

Kuroko zamilkł i wbił wzrok we własne stopy. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Czerwonowłosy czekał cierpliwie, aż w końcu to z siebie wydusi. Co takiego mógł mówić? Miał nadzieję, że to nie było nic wstydliwego, w przeciwnym razie musiałby zmusić go do milczenia. Tymczasem błękitnowłosy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego smutno.

- Tetsuya. - rzekł, przerywając milczenie. - Mówiłeś moje imię. Tetsuya...Tetsuya...Tetsuya...

Akashi osłupiał. Wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne, a nawet śmieszne, że mógłby coś takiego zrobić, nawet nieświadomie. Jednak Kuroko nie kłamał, wiedział to aż nazbyt dobrze. Stoicki spokój, który zawsze starał się okazywać innym, właśnie go opuścił.

- ...Powtarzałeś je przez jakiś czas, nie mogłem się z tobą porozumieć. Próbowałem się do ciebie później dodzwonić, ale nie odbierałeś... Brzmiałeś, jakbyś cierpiał...

Ale dlaczego według jego relacji mówił właśnie jego imię?

- To...niemożliwe. - przerwał mu, usiłując ponownie przyjąć beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. - Nie wiem, co takiego ci się przyśniło, może rzeczywiście przypadkiem do ciebie zadzwoniłem, ale twoje słowa wydają mi się niedorzeczne. Nie mogę ich zaakceptować.

Po tych słowach wyminął go, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę klasy. Uciekał. Wstyd mu było przyznać, ale to co właśnie wyprawiał, trudno nie byłoby nazwać ucieczką. Nie dość, że skłamał to jeszcze stchórzył. Był na siebie gorzej niż zły. Był zły także na Kuroko, że miał czelność informować go tym zdarzeniu, choć wiedział, że świadomość jego czynu była mu bardziej niż potrzebna.

Przy końcu korytarza zerknął przez ramię. Kuroko wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu i patrzył w jego stronę.


End file.
